


Let Me Show You I Love You

by therightfulkingoferebor



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therightfulkingoferebor/pseuds/therightfulkingoferebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months and months of waiting, Bilbo finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding had taken place several months ago, but it still seemed as if it had just been the night before. The sound of the music, laughter, and dancing still fresh in Thorin’s mind. That night, he had taken Bilbo back to his room for the first time. Once they were in his room Bilbo had turned to him, stood on the tips of toes, grabbed handfuls of his hair, and pressed their lips together. This kiss was far different from any of the others, completely laced with desire. Bilbo began to walk backwards towards the bed, pulling Thorin with him. Once they reached the bed Bilbo had turned, pushing Thorin to sit on the edge. A soft laugh bubbled up from the dwarf’s throat as he did so, placing his hands on his husband’s waist and looked up at him with a small smile.

“I love you, my dearest Bilbo.” he whispered softly.

Bilbo looked down at him, running the tips of his fingers over the planes of his face.

“I love you, Thorin. My King.”

He leaned down close to Thorin, his lips hovering a breath above his.

“And I want to show you.”

Bilbo pulled back, his hand moving to the front of his Royal Blue vest, resting on the silver buttons. A flush of pink spread over his face as he adverted his eyes to the floor. His breath came out in short, quivering puffs as his shaking hands moved to unbotton his vest. It soon became clear to Thorin that Bilbo was not yet ready. He reached out, gently placing his hand over both of Bilbo’s much smaller ones.

“You have already showed me that you love me. I do not want you to rush into this, I know that you are not ready yet.” he said, his voice soft as he pulled his husband closer to him, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

Bilbo nodded, lacing his fingers behind Thorin’s neck. They had agreed to wait until he was ready, which had been nearly eight months ago. Bilbo had made up his mind this morning, determined to be with his husband that night. It was just after dinner and Thorin had been called away to take care of some last minute business. Bilbo had rushed quickly back up to their room, practically slamming the door closed behind him. He shed his clothes as he crossed the room, throwing open the doors of Thorin’s wardrobe. Bilbo reached in a pulled out one of his black silk tunics, pulling it on over his head. After closing the wardrobe and retrieving his clothes that were strewn across the floor, he turned and rushed into the bathroom. The copper curls that rested on his head were always nice and neat, but he decided to ruff them up, running his finger through them until they were a soft mess atop his head. He stood and stared at his reflection in the mirror, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. He wore nothing but his under bottoms and his husband’s tunic.

It felt as if he had been waiting for hours, curled up in his armchair by the fire. Just when he was about to give up hope and climb in bed, Thorin walked through the door. Bilbo stood from the chair, twisting the hem of the tunic in his hands.

“I was wondering when you would be up. You know I can’t sleep without you.”

Thorin kicked his boots off by the door, turning to his husband with a smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to….what is this?” he asked, gesturing to what Bilbo was wearing.

He could feel his cheek turn bright red, twisting the fabric harder between his hands.

“I..I just..well, uh. I just wanted to..” as his stammering continued, he knew that his face was becoming an even brighter shade of red.

Thorin couldn’t help but smile as he watched Bilbo fuss about. He closed the distance between them with a few strides, taking his hands in his.

“Is this your way of telling me?”

Bilbo nodded furiously, his curls bouncing around and falling in his eyes. After a while he looked up at him, love and desire reflecting from his eyes.

“Please..Thorin, I want to show you that I love you.” he whispered, his hands moving over the dwarf king’s chest.

“Bilbo, I can wait. I have told you that I don’t want you to-”

He was abruptly silenced by his husband’s lips being pressed against his. At the soft contact his eyes fluttered shut, causing him to melt in his arms. Slowly, Bilbo began to push him over to the bed. This time he pushed him flat on his back, moving up to straddle his lap. Deep down, Thorin knew that he could not deny that he had been wanting this since before they had married. He placed his hands on Bilbo’s hips, slowly running them up his sides, pushing the tunic up and over his head. His lips parted in a soft moan as the soft, pale skin laid bare before him.

“Bilbo..” he whispered softly, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Bilbo’s under bottoms.

The Hobbit smiled down at him, pushing his tunic over his head. He ran his hands over Thorin’s now exposed torso, the hair soft against his hands. Without warning, Thorin shifted his weight so that he was now on top of Bilbo, his legs spread wide around him. A soft moan came from Bilbo and his eyes rolled back in his head as Thorin dipped his hips down low, pressing hard against his groin.

“Please…” Bilbo whimpered, clutching onto Thorin’s shoulders.

Thorin pressed against his groin harder, easing another moan from his husband lips. His hands traveled down between them, pulling the under bottoms away, next came his own trousers. They were now skin to skin, length to length. Bilbo’s legs tightened around him, his hips rising slightly. Thorin smiled and began to roll his hips, grinding against him. Although this was quite pleasurable for Bilbo, it was not what he wanted. He opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by the dwarf’s lips to his.

“Hush, just this for now. I promise to give you what you want next time.” he whispered against the Hobbit’s lips.

Bilbo nodded, soft moans passing over his lips as he rolled his hips in time with Thorin’s. The pace soon changed as they got closer to their release. Thorin pressed himself harder against Bilbo, rolling his hips faster as moans of his own left him. Moments later they broke in unison, their lengths spurting on one anothers stomach, their moans of pleasure melting together. Thorin rolled off onto his back, Bilbo moving to lay his head on his chest.

“I love you.” he whispered as his fingertips trailed light patterns over his chest.

“And I love you, my One.” Thorin replied, wrapping his arms around his husband as he kissed the top of his head.

A soft giggle bubbled up from the Hobbit’s throat as he tilted his head up to look at Thorin, tapping his fingers on his jaw.

“I hate to be impatient, but, when will our next time be?”

Thorin chuckled softly, pulling a silk sheet over them.

“Soon, Bilbo. Soon. Now get some rest.”

Bilbo nodded with a soft yawn, nuzzling his nose into his husband’s chest. Within moments he was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Not long after, Thorin too fell asleep, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My wonderful friend "kittyoakenbitch" on tumblr had convinced me to write a second chapter to this :) so I hope that you all enjoy this as much as you have the first chapter)
> 
> Thorin had promised to give Bilbo what he wanted, and Bilbo was tired of waiting.

Bilbo had made several attempts with Thorin after their first night. But Thorin appeared to be either clueless, or busy taking care of other things. Bilbo had been forced to get rid of his sexual frustration on his own, which he was not particularly fond of. The whole ordeal was rather messy, and he had difficulty trying to pleasure himself. He knew exactly what he wanted, but could not give it to himself.

After another long day of assisting Ori in the library, Bilbo was sprawled out in bed under the silk sheets, wide awake. Thorin was taking care of a few last minute things and was attending a meeting. He laid perfectly still in the surrounding darkness, his ears pricked to listen to any sudden sound. And that’s when he heard it, heavy footsteps coming down the corridor. Moments later the bedroom door opened and the dwarf slipped inside, gently closing it behind him. Thorin kicked his boots off by the door like he usually did and pulled off his tunic, tossing it to the floor as he crossed over to the bed. He pulled back the sheets and collapsed on the bed with a relieved sigh. Normally, Bilbo would have let him be for he knew how tired he was. But not this time, this time he wanted something and more determined to get it. He moved over and curled into Thorin’s side, resting his head on his chest. A large, strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer, causing Bilbo to smile.

“How did everything go?”

“It all went fairly well, though a large argument broke out during the meeting.”

“What was it about?” Bilbo asked, placing one hand on his husband’s broad and bare chest.

“It’s nothing you should concern yourself with.” he replied with a yawn.

Bilbo nodded, not wanting to press the matter any further. Together they laid in silence, listening to the other breath. He could tell that Thorin was beginning to doze and would soon be asleep. If he was going to try and get what he wanted, he better try now. He began to ghost his fingers over Thorin’s chest, tracing soft patterns onto his skin. Thorin didn’t react to this, he remained in the same half asleep state. Bilbo began to trail his fingers lower, dipping his fingertips into the waistband of Thorin’s trousers. A soft, almost inaudible sigh passed over Thorin’s lips, causing Bilbo to begin unlacing his trousers.

“What are doing?” Thorin asked in a raw whisper as Bilbo began to push his trousers down over his hips.

“I want you, Thorin. You said I could have you on our next time” Bilbo said softly as he sat up, pulling the sheet away from them both as he slid Thorin’s trousers free from his body, tossing them to the floor.

He shifted his weight so that he was now straddling the dwarf, bent over as he kissed along his chest. Thorin’s back arched his back up from the bed, pressing into his husband’s touch.

“Bilbo…” he moaned softly, placing his hands on his hips. 

His hands found the hem of his night shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Thorin was surprised by what he saw underneath, for Bilbo was completely bare. His hands smoothed down over the Hobbit’s arse, his fingers lightly teasing at his entrance.

Bilbo jerked slightly, but continued to trail soft kisses along his loves skin. He trailed up to kiss his neck, gently nipping and sucking at his flesh.

“Please..don’t tease me.” he whispered, biting his neck harder.

Thorin’s lips parted in another soft moan. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the first drawer, pulling out a small vile of oil. He pulled out the stopper and poured oil on his index and middle finger, running them over his entrance once more. Bilbo began to whimper in his ear, causing him to smile. He eased in his index finger, gently stretching him. Bilbo’s breath hitched as he began to rock back against Thorin’s hand, causing him to insert his other finger.

After a few moments of working him, Thorin withdrew his fingers and placed his hands on his husband’s waist once more. He took his length in his hand and guided himself inside, eliciting a moan from Bilbo. Bilbo sat back on Thorin’s length, taking it all in. He placed his hands over Thorin’s on his waist and began to lift himself up and drop back down. Sharp pains shot through him, causing softly mewling cries to leave Bilbo. After a while the pain dulled, becoming a soft and gentle pleasure. Thorin’s grip on his hips tightened as he began to thrust upwards, pressing himself farther into Bilbo. 

Bilbo’s head lolled back, his eyes fluttering closed as soft pants rose from his throat. Thorin shifted his weight so that he was now on top. He briefly pressed his lips to Bilbo’s before he pulled away and sat back in his heels. He placed his hands under Bilbo’s knees and pushed his legs up as far as he could get them, continuing to thrust roughly into him. As he did this, Bilbo’s moans grew louder. Bilbo looked up into Thorin’s bright blue eyes with his own darker ones. He was getting closer and closer to his release the more Thorin thrust into him. Moments later he broke, his length spurting white over both his and Thorin’s stomachs.

At the sight of seeing Bilbo release, Thorin soon followed. He threw his head back as a loud moan forced it’s way from his throat. Bilbo pulled his legs from Thorin’s grasp and sat up, tangling his hands in his husbands hair as he gently pressed their lips together. After a while Thorin pulled back with a soft smile, running his finger’s down the Hobbit’s cheek and jaw.

“Bath?” he asked with a small smile.

“You just read my mind, my love.” Bilbo said with a small laugh.

Thorin nodded and slid from the bed, taking Bilbo into the bathroom. They soaked in a warm bath, the head easing the slight throbbing in Bilbo’s prostate. Once finished then wrapped themselves in robes and climbed back in bed, falling instantly asleep in one another’s arms.


End file.
